


What A Fucking Tragedy

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hit and Run spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus always comes to visit these days, to bring news from the front lines. Wash doesn’t give a fuck about anything he has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Fucking Tragedy

“I saw him today. Your pet sim soldier.” 

Wash didn’t bother looking up. Son of a bitch wasn’t worth the strain it would put on his muscles. They hadn’t taken the chains off today, his wrists were cuffed behind his back, the chain linked to cuffs around his feet. It was punishment for trying to run again.

“I killed one of his squad.”

The broken skin that had only just started to heal split open again as Wash made a fist. He would not break. Not today.

“I was going to shoot him, as well, but why waste the bullet? He can’t even protect a child for his desperation over you. He is no threat.”

_Tucker. Stop. Please. I’m not worth your life._

Wash would not break.

He _couldn’t_ , not again.

“He managed to run with his tail between his legs. His heart may yearn for you but it seems he’s still smart enough to know when he’s beaten. He even got away with a little gift. Information. What he took had your location in it. I have no doubt that Kimball is smart enough to decode it, and he will come rushing in for you. And he will run right into me.”

Wash  _smiled_.

He  _did_  lift his head, he  _did_  break, just to show his pink, broken teeth and crooked nose to the  _idiot_  standing in front of his cage. He felt like an animal, ready to lash out and rip apart anyone stupid enough to get close. When he spoke, his voice was just as cracked as the rest of him, but the sing-song in his tone was unmistakable.

“ _Sounds like you really fucked up_.”


End file.
